His Little Prince
by o0CheckMate0o
Summary: Ever since Marianne mysteriously passed away one night, Sebastian has been around to care for young prince Lelouch. So as his caretaker, it only makes sense that he should assist him in falling asleep after he has nightmares.../ SebxLulu shota smut :D!


A/N: Okay so this story. XD I roleplay, for those of you who don't know, and…my Suzaku recently became very interested in Kuroshitsuji. So we decided to try a crossover…and well. We determined SebastianxLelouch is fun and _hot_. Thus I went on a quest to increase the amount of SebLulu material in the world. This story is part of a trade for some delicious and beautiful artwork from my new friend Chuuko~ If this story interests you, watch her on DA (her username is Soiyoko 8D) and you might be lucky enough to see the pretty arts X3

Warnings: …Uh. Mostly just the shota. XD; also I was tired when writing this and tired when editing so please excuse any mistakes I'M SO SORRY.

I don't know Code Geass or Kuro~~ Otherwise this would be how the anime actually went :C

ENJOY. ='D

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

It was raining that night. The clouds covered the stars and moon, creating a suffocating blackness that the warm light of the palace had difficulty piercing. It was not a delicate storm... but one that raged and pounded against the walls of the monstrous building, foreboding what was to come. She was seated on the edge of her sizable bed, hair as black as the night curling about her pale face and clear eyes distant. A beautiful expression of melancholy darkened her features as she thought on the situation in silence punctuated by the disapproval of nature.

"I believe we need to modify the contract," she spoke softly to a figure obscured by the shadows in a corner of the room. "Lately I have noticed that many people are after my life."

"My lady, surely you don't believe that I am unable to protect you from these people?" The deep voice was familiar and rich. With a sudden wave of nostalgia she recalled the way that voice had sent shivers down her spine and prickles of fear across her skin when she had first heard it. Now... despite the fact that the creature it came from had no real concern for anyone's well-being other than its own she managed to find comfort in the sound.

"Not at all. I have never been dissatisfied with your service. My concern is not for my own life... but for the lives of my children. When they have deemed that it is too difficult to take me out personally they will go after those most dear to me. You can only protect so many people... and in the end your obligation is to me, so I'm aware that if you had to choose between my children and myself you would let them die to save me. But I can feel my time growing short... regardless of my decisions my life will end prematurely."

The words settled heavily in the chilled air of the room, mingling with the rainfall and dissipating until it left nothing more than a lingering bitterness. She faced a difficult decision and the creature respected that by remaining silent.

"I want you to protect my children. Nothing in this world means more to me... if I were to lose them everything that I've done would become meaningless. Until they are old enough to choose proper guardians for themselves and better defend themselves, please watch over them. You cannot trust a mortal man even if you make him sign in blood... if I were to choose Knights for them those very men might just as well decide to accept a bribe and kill their previous Masters. In return you may take your payment now. I only ask that my children not know about any of this..."

"You are aware of the nature of my kind... even if we modify the terms of the contract there's nothing stopping me from leaving once I've taken my payment, regardless of whether I have or have not fulfilled my part of the deal."

"It may be entirely irrational but I still trust you. I also don't have much of a choice..."

"Madam you are too kind."

She didn't have to look to know the statement was accompanied by that trademark smirk and perhaps a small bow. Her own smile was filled with sorrow.

"My life is coming to an end... the curtains will abruptly fall shut in the middle of my act... but please give them the opportunity to live on. As a mother with no options I implore you..."

The creature in the shadows hesitated as if considering trying to talk her out of it or to offer advice as to other courses of action. But eventually the silence was broken again by a gentle, "as you wish, my lady."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Lelouch vi Britannia awoke with a start, crying out and jerking into an upright position so he could frantically glance around his darkened room. Outside the rain was coming down at a moderate pace, a gentle sound in comparison to his harsh breathing. His heart was beating rapidly and cold sweat glazed his clammy skin. For the life of him he couldn't remember exactly what he was dreaming about, but he didn't need to to understand that it had been another bad dream. Ever since his mother had died - no, ever since she had been murdered - he slept fitfully during rainy nights. The night she had died there had been a storm... and it had not stopped drizzling until after her funeral. The weather reflected the emotions he couldn't bring himself to show... the emotions that would have been his demise to someone of his standing. He had been dry eyed the entire time but inside he felt hollow and broken. What good could there have been in the world if someone like his mother was forcefully taken out of it?

With a trembling hand he shoved aside the many thick layers of his blankets and placed bare feet on the cold floor. He silently padded his way over to the door and slipped out into the darkened halls of the oversized palace. His flimsy nightclothes billowed around him, offering no protection from the cold night. Regardless of the central heating modern times had brought the stone walls still acted as heat sinks and the chilling rain sucked the warmth from inside. The room he was looking for was only a few doors away but the walk stretched on until his nerves were pulled taut and he held his breath.

Finally he was able to dive into the safety of the familiar room. It was clean and tidy, exactly as she had left it... but due to lack of use her smell was beginning to fade, and he trembled at the thought of it leaving completely. No matter what front he put up for his siblings and the nobility he was still only barely eleven and hardly the rock he wished to be. He couldn't stand the thought of the last bit of her he had left leaving him as well. So he did what he always did when he was troubled... he climbed into her large, empty bed and hid himself beneath her covers. He pressed his face into one of her pillows and told himself repeatedly that he wasn't going to cry. He hadn't cried yet and there was no reason to start now... he was strong. He had to be strong so he could take care of Nunnally... because no one else was going to do it. There was also the struggle to keep himself awake as he feared for the images that lied beyond his closed eyes, the horrific ones that he could never remember but always left him feeling pathetic and useless.

He wasn't sure how much time passed like that with him hidden away in the safety of his mother's bed. His defenses had started to drop and he knew he was drifting off into the waiting arms of another nightmare when the mattress suddenly sunk as if someone had sat on the edge of it. Fear made his entire body go rigid and he waited with bated breath for some monster out of his dreams to rip away the covers and tear him limb from limb. When nothing happened after a few long moments he couldn't take it anymore and shoved the blankets away.

"Who's there?" He shouted in his strongest and most firm voice, refusing to show any fear. He was startled when his only response was a warm chuckle and a large hand on his head. Confused, he blinked rapidly a few times before giving a noise of annoyance and trying to push the hand away. "Sebastian, what on earth are you doing here? Your quarters aren't nearby at all... and besides that, you have no reason to be going through my mother's things!"

Sebastian was a young man that lived in the palace... although Lelouch had yet to figure out why. He came and went as he pleased and didn't really seem to answer to the Emperor. Lelouch wasn't even sure when he had started living in the palace... but Sebastian claimed that he had known his mother very well, and he had been around to help him when no one else was. The first time they had met... Sebastian had saved him from an assassination attempt, although how he had done it was still a bit of a mystery to Lelouch. But ever since then he had shown up here and there to offer him assistance, even when he had haughtily claimed that he didn't need it. If anything Sebastian was persistent. And maybe that was why he had given up trying to chase him off and eventually started actually talking to him. Maybe that was why, despite the large difference in their age, Sebastian was the closest thing he had to a friend and the only person he would allow to act as a knight to him... on occasion. Even then he felt uncomfortably vulnerable right now and would have preferred for Sebastian not to see him like this.

"I saw you wandering around outside and grew concerned, my prince. I merely followed you here intending to inquire as to what was the matter. Do you miss your mother?" That deep voice was almost always gentle with him. Just like now, when he was obviously trying not to offend him with the question...

"How dare you ask something so personal? It's hardly your place to know things like that..." but he knew... responding this way was just another way of telling Sebastian that he was right. He looked away and bit into his lower lip, fisting his hands in the thick fabric of the oversized blankets pooling in his lap. Sebastian was silent for a moment, and each word left unspoken brought him that much closer to breaking down. There was no reason for him to believe it, but he could think of nothing more than Sebastian mentally berating him for being pathetic and weak.

"... Your mother used to tell me that the rain was her favorite type of weather. It brought life to the world as far as she was concerned... and it washed away the bad. It represented new beginnings and opportunity for new growth. To her it took away sorrows and regrets and replaced them with more beautiful things. I doubt very much that she would have wanted for her son to end up thinking so negatively of the rain as to become unable to sleep soundly through a minor storm." Those words didn't mean any disrespect... it wasn't chiding or disgusted or annoyed. It was merely concerned and an attempt to offer him comfort. No one else had ever been able to offer him words of comfort.

"That's not true. You're just making that up, aren't you?" He retorted weakly.

"Your highness, I do not lie. I merely believed it was something you might like to know."

His composure was waning and so he had to turn away from Sebastian, back facing him as he stared blankly at the far wall. It was difficult for him to talk about her when he had yet to come to grips with the situation.

"... It's not that I dislike the rain. It just... reminds me of her. And then I can't stop thinking about her."

"It is bad to think of her?"

When Sebastian's question was met only with silence and a barely noticeable trembling across the young boy's shoulders he smiled sadly and reached over to pet his hair.

"I understand. Then allow me to assist in distracting you. Will a game of chess help take your mind off of it?"

Lelouch hesitated before glancing over his shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. Before his mother had passed away it was a well known fact that he played chess voraciously with anyone willing to challenge him. His siblings humored him the most, and he was able to beat all of them except one. Nevertheless those that were aware thought twice before challenging him... although once he lost his mother he hardly played at all. It couldn't have been possible that Sebastian knew of his past history with chess... and yet he found it an odd coincidence that he would choose this game in particular.

"I suppose I can humor you with a game. But only one... and don't complain to me if it's over a lot faster than you anticipate." He would never act this way with anyone other than Sebastian... but when he acted differently towards other people it was because he was putting on a mask for them. To be honest... there was something about Sebastian that made him... well, act more openly. He was a highly spirited, defiant, and stubborn boy... not the polite doll most people saw.

Sebastian only smiled that smile of his, barely visible in the dark except for his white teeth.

As Lelouch had expected the game progressed quickly and in his favor. But he was disappointed to find that Sebastian seemed unaffected, neither surprised nor frustrated with the outcome. Only a single large candle had been lit to illuminate their game and the pieces cast long shadows across the board, shadows that flickered almost maliciously. Sebastian's expression was merely calm and pleasant but in the muted light Lelouch swore he saw something darker in those eerily colored red eyes. It was probably just his imagination due to his previous nightmares and the fact that he was exhausted. He was beginning to grow tired of this uneventful game, as taking the win wasn't proving to be challenging nor was Sebastian offering up interesting reactions to his inevitable loss.

"As entertaining as this game with you is, I think we can both agree that it isn't exactly... interesting. Would His Highness like to raise the stakes a little?" Sebastian's voice snapped him out of the light doze he was falling into and he discreetly rubbed at one eye so as not to appear rude. There was nothing suspicious about the offer as far as he could tell and he was an insatiably curious young boy.

"And what did you have in mind, Sebastian?" It was obvious he was trying to keep his curiosity well guarded, instead pretending to be nonchalant and unaffected by the offer. He toyed with one of the black pieces he had stolen from Sebastian, idly practicing spinning it between his fingers as he raised a thin eyebrow at the older man. Once again Sebastian simply smiled at him, easily able to see through the antics of the Little Prince he had taken to watching for upwards of a year.

In all actuality he hadn't really intended on looking after the children for so long. Perhaps it was respect for Marianne that got him to look over them at all in the first place, but he meant to dump the job onto someone else so he could go off and search out his next meal. Preferably one that would actually perform its revenge before he had to eat it. So he had kept the children safe from the shadows while scouting out people that would most likely serve them loyally. And then... he had found himself intrigued by the violet eyed boy. He defied authority with all the etiquette expected of royalty, he was intelligent and curious and prideful... and no matter how emotionless he tried to act he felt everything with such passion. It was interesting to watch and so he stayed around. Once he began to talk with the boy he was charmed by his nature and ended up hanging around much longer than he had meant to. His sister was less interesting, but he protected her because she was so precious to Lelouch. He just happened to spend most of his time around Lelouch.

"If you win I will grant you any request... I merely ask that you do the same for me should I win." And perhaps... all that time spent around Lelouch was dangerous. His interest might have gotten a bit too...

"But Sebastian, you're always willing to do what I ask of you. I can't recall a situation when you ever turned me down." He frowned at Sebastian and his brow furrowed in a way Sebastian couldn't help but admire as adorable.

"You're an intelligent boy. I'm sure that you could think of something you desire that you wouldn't otherwise ask of me. Besides, you clearly have the upper hand so why not accept a reward for a win you were going to take anyway?"

If Lelouch hadn't been sleep deprived he might have stopped and considered why Sebastian was pushing for him to accept the bet it seemed he would lose. But as clever as he was even he missed key details after too many hours of consciousness and so he didn't really think anything of it. No, Sebastian seemed to be right, he could win and receive nothing, not even the satisfaction of overpowering a formidable opponent or getting a rare expression out of Sebastian... or he could ask for anything he desired. His mind refused to grant its usual list of organized items of priority, but it swam amongst the possibilities and he was reasonably sure there was something out there he wanted and could use this opportunity to obtain. He gave a firm nod of approval and didn't notice that once again Sebastian's expression turned not so innocent.

It was astonishing how a game could turn around so completely within a couple moves. Lelouch had Sebastian cornered, most of his pieces captured, and most of those remaining locked in place. It seemed to be only a matter of time before Sebastian would have to give up, completely ensnared in Lelouch's trap. But once they shook hands on the bet Lelouch lost a piece. Then another. And another. And suddenly he was playing more defensively than offensively, finding himself rapidly backed into a corner. He could have sworn that the Sebastian he was playing against a moment ago and this Sebastian were two different people. The only other person that managed to find miniscule flaws in his chess strategy was his older brother. He fumbled to set up new plans of attack, to counter Sebastian's onslaught, but suddenly those two words... the words he prided himself in saying, were uttered from the other side of the chessboard.

"Checkmate, your highness." Sebastian did not sound mocking or gloating... it was that same polite and even tone of voice that he used for everything, but perhaps more on the cheerful side. Lelouch stared blankly at the chessboard, not registering it for a moment until Sebastian reached out and gently touched his hand. "... Is something the matter?"

"... That was low Sebastian. You tricked me." He finally grumbled, his voice bitter with defeat. Lelouch pulled his hand away from Sebastian.

"You're mistaken. You played very well and kept me on the defensive. However, most likely due to sleep deprivation, there was a small opening that I noticed towards the end. I only used the victory as a way to request assisting you in getting a better night's sleep this evening. Before you interject that it wasn't necessary for me to use the game as my means of assisting you, I would like you to honestly consider what you would have said if I had merely offered my help. It is very likely that you would have declined. If such an opening existed in your strategy I believe that is reason enough to consider that my assistance would be useful."

Lelouch merely blushed in response and stared down at his hands, partially because Sebastian was right and partially because Sebastian's explanation made his actions seem selfless, as sneaky as they might otherwise appear. When he didn't say anything Sebastian rose to his feet and moved over to loosely embrace Lelouch, gently brushing his fingers through his hair. He was so small and fragile in comparison... to Sebastian he felt like a little china doll with his cool and smooth porcelain skin and his silky black hair.

"I'm also aware that tomorrow will be very busy for you, and therefore it would be in your best interest to get enough sleep. I understand that my methods may not seem the most appropriate to you, but I swear that they will work and be enjoyable for you. Please trust me."

He wasn't sure what to think about the physical contact. There was the vague notion of being dizzy when completely engulfed in the cage of Sebastian's arms, held close to his broad chest... but it reminded him of something. Of someone soft and warm that was large enough to hold him completely, someone that always smelled like flowers and would chase away his fears. Sebastian was warm... but firm, very strong... and he smelled much different from flowers, a smell that he couldn't exactly place with words. Somehow it still managed to have a similar effect.

"... Trust me, Lelouch. I will not harm you."

Suddenly he was looking directly into Sebastian's eyes... the intensity burning in their red depths was almost unbearable and despite being comfortably warm he shivered. At some point his voice seemed to have fled (although he couldn't come up with a viable reason) and so he was only able to nod after a moment of hesitation. He would try. That was far more than anyone else had gotten out of him since his mother died.

Sebastian smiled at him with a warmth he didn't think was possible from the older, usually unconcerned man. For some reason there was a flutter in his stomach and he found himself unable to maintain the eye contact between them, choosing instead to look down at his lap. A gloved hand almost as big as his head briefly cupped his cheek before he was suddenly hoisted into the air, a yelp of surprise ripped from his throat without his consent. It was completely irrational to believe that someone as strong as Sebastian would drop him, but he still latched on to him and made a fuss about the ordeal.

"I don't require your assistance to move!" He snapped, embarrassment coloring his face.

"I am aware. Regardless, I wish to hold you."

It might have been his imagination, but he swore he felt Sebastian's lips against his forehead before he was carried back to his mother's bed and lowered onto the monstrous mattress. Sebastian remained poised over him like a large cat surveying its felled prey and determining how best to enjoy it. There was something odd about his eyes yet again, something Lelouch could not place, but he hardly had any time to inspect them before the single candle lighting the room flickered and died, leaving them in an almost complete darkness. He wasn't entirely sure over whether or not Sebastian had had any hand in the extinguishing. But with the rain the only sound between them and his eyes hardly able to make out anything with the pathetically small amount of light they managed to collect he felt strangely on edge and wished Sebastian would do more than just loom over him. It still felt as if he was watching him, although how he could see in this darkness...

Finally Sebastian began to move. He leaned down and pressed fleeting kisses to his temples, across his forehead, down along the sloping curves of his cheeks... his lips left burning tingles in their wake and despite himself Lelouch made a small noise similar to a whimper. His eyes were useless open, so he allowed them to shut as he groped around blindly until his hands tangled in Sebastian's soft hair and held tight. It served as an anchor and helped to calm him down, but he found himself unable to stop the constant little shivers as Sebastian continued his gentle exploration. Lelouch was prepared to inquire how this was going to help him fall asleep when the cool leather of those familiar gloves ran down his cheek to trace the line of his jaw and gently tilt his chin upwards.

"Forgive me if any of this confuses you, but realize that my intentions are only to please you, your highness. I ask that you simply relax and enjoy yourself for once, rather than analyze... if anything is painful or excessively uncomfortable inform me at once, but otherwise please try and bear with it."

The words were deep and rumbling like some kind of purr, and once again, as if he had been put under some kind of spell, he found himself unable to verbally respond. He thought he might have nodded his head, but the movement was so slight he couldn't really tell and he wasn't entirely sure Sebastian had noticed it either. But regardless, his mouth was suddenly covered with a much larger one and his startled sound became a muffled "mmph!" against Sebastian's lips. He had no idea how else to respond and merely lay on the bed as if his body had become numb and useless... but he was far from numb. They hardly fit together but it still felt pleasant, and the way Sebastian was moving his lips was sending electricity through every single nerve. He felt like he was on fire, like he was suffocating, the room was spinning and his blank mind failed to comprehend that Sebastian was _kissing_ him. When Sebastian's hands started moving the way the soft leather scraped against his scalp as fingers ran through his hair, the way they traced the slight incline up and down his neck, all of it agitated his hypersensitive nerves. Just as his lungs started to really burn, Sebastian pulled away and gave a breathy chuckle that he felt against his still-moist mouth. Lelouch gasped for breath, rapidly filling his small lungs with oxygen, until the world started to return to focus…but he still felt light-headed.

"My prince…may I suggest that you breathe through your nose to avoid requiring us to part?" He sounded amused and Lelouch blushed. It wasn't his fault…what could the older man expect from someone who had never kissed like that before? In fact, he wasn't even entirely sure if he was actually okay with it having happened, but things were going too quickly for him to keep up with.

"…What does kissing have to do with helping me to sleep, anyway?" he retorted, still sounding on the breathless side. He pouted at Sebastian despite knowing he…_probably_ couldn't see it.

"I wished to kiss you. Was it really so unpleasant?"

"That's not what I asked…!"

But he quickly became distracted. Those sneaky fingers were toying with the line of his collarbone before slipping lower and easily popping open the buttons of his nightclothes. He looked startled and could do nothing more than sit and blink unseeingly, still holding onto Sebastian's hair, before making a soft, oddly kittenish noise and trying to uselessly swat away the larger appendages.

"H-hey…"

"Relax. I promised you I would bring you no harm, did I not? And you have nothing to be embarrassed about, for how could I possibly see anything in this darkness?" Sebastian was smiling again and it was evident in his voice. He didn't cease the slow undressing of the younger boy beneath him, just plodded on at the same even pace, gradually exposing more of the smooth porcelain expanse of his undeveloped chest. Lelouch still seemed tense and unsure, so Sebastian leaned down again, pressing a much briefer kiss to his mouth before trailing his way down to his pulse point on his throat and gently pinching with his teeth. The boy jumped and gave a soft "ah!" in surprise, a noise he had no idea he could make, before once again holding onto him and squeezing his eyes shut. A hot mouth closed over the trembling flesh and leisurely began to suck, occasionally aided by a slow sweep of tongue. Gloved fingers completed their journey down his nightshirt and pushed it aside to properly bare the unprotected flesh before massaging along small muscles, following the indents of his ribs. When Sebastian spread his fingers his hands seemed to cover so much of Lelouch's small abdomen, so that a single long stroke could see him from pectoral to naval and back again. After he had repeated the motion several times he brushed his thumbs over the slightly perked little pink nipples as if by accident, but the light stimulation still caused Lelouch to jump and squeak. He bit harshly into his lower lip to quell the onslaught of noises threatening to spill from his lips so that they were merely muffled in his throat. This made Sebastian frown and he paused momentarily to press his forehead to Lelouch's.

"Please don't silence yourself, my prince. I want to hear you. There is no one else around to hide your noises from."

Lelouch didn't think his embarrassment would allow him to cry out freely. But Sebastian decided he would assist him. He pulled back enough to catch the middle finger of one of his gloves between his teeth and slid his hand free of the leather confines. As his mouth returned to play with Lelouch's collarbone the exposed hand lowered itself to his chest, resting loosely over one nipple so that his fingers framed the delicate nub. Lelouch tensed, waiting apprehensively for something he didn't understand, nearly forgetting about the hot lips and tongue not much further away. Sebastian's fingers were cool in comparison to his heated skin and the contrast seemed even more pronounced when he finally pinched Lelouch's nipple between two fingers. He gently squeezed and pulled his hand back, allowing it to slip from his grip before renewing his assault with vigor. He pressed his fingertip to it, nudging it back and forth, then rubbed it in a tight circle. Lelouch squirmed beneath him, one leg stretching out and the other bending in as his body struggled to keep up with the onslaught of sensation. It was so new and intense, so much for the young boy to handle all at once. He panted and breathed in sharply, shivered and tugged at Sebastian's hair, but he couldn't escape the frighteningly overwhelming electricity. The very worst part was he still wasn't entirely sure if he _wanted_ to escape.

"Sebastian…" he whimpered under his breath.

The slight fear and continued silence just wouldn't do. The sound of his name on those lips was admittedly quite lovely, but not enough for his insatiable appetite. And as much as he'd love to be satisfied merely by taking what he wanted from the boy, there was a part of him that wouldn't enjoy it at all if Lelouch himself spent the entire time frightened and uncomfortable.

"Allow yourself to feel it, there isn't any cause for concern. Remember that I would never do anything to hurt you," was his murmured reassurance. It was very cute to see him like this, but he required so _much_ reassurance.

Sebastian kissed across his shoulder, brushed his lips along his undefined bicep, nibbled his way over his forearm, and caught one of Lelouch's hands to hold it to his lips. He continued to lightly toy with his chest in hopes of getting the young boy more used to the sensation, but focused his attention on tiny fingers. He kissed each one in turn as he ran his thumb over the center of his palm, then began to lavish attention on it with his tongue, running it between the digits, up them, flicking it against his fingertips, as if he was worshipping the delicate craftsmanship, and reveling in the way Lelouch stared at him with startled eyes. Lelouch couldn't stop shaking beneath him, he could merely look into the darkness and imagine something to fit the odd feelings Sebastian was igniting in his hand. His _hand_! What was the point of putting one's mouth there? But then Sebastian was done and kissed his way back up his arm, even giving a playful nuzzle beneath his arm that earned him an indignant yelp and a jump as Lelouch quickly tried to block him off. Sebastian chuckled again, a warm and familiar sound edged with something…Lelouch couldn't quite place. But the man didn't pause for long. He rested Lelouch's damp hand back on his head and used his own to massage his ribs as he lapped at the small chest. His tongue seemed disproportionate in comparison to the little boy, easily engulfing inches of skin with each drag. Sebastian's intentions almost appeared to be to cover every inch of Lelouch with his mouth or hands, as if wishing to completely explore and devour him. It merely felt weird to Lelouch until his mouth met with the neglected nipple.

The difference between mouth and fingers on such a sensitive place was quite astonishing to him. He would have found it curious had he been able to think clearly, but Sebastian's mouth completely engulfing it, his tongue rubbing over it, and the _suction_ were all too much for him. Once again it was so _very_ hot, like it should have burned him, but he couldn't describe the sensation as that. In fact he couldn't describe the sensation at all despite how much of it was coursing through him, overwhelming him yet again with its novelty. He arched and cried out much louder than he'd meant to, luckily not registering the wicked smile against his chest he got in response. There was nothing obstructing his breathing and yet he was still having difficulty sucking in air fast enough. Sebastian had broken down his barriers guarding his responses and now was in complete control of them, expertly manipulating his body to coax out the sounds he wanted to hear. Flick his tongue, receive a shudder. Suck more vigorously and get a moan. Scrape his teeth over it and savor a most delicious cry. He particularly liked that one.

How long it dragged on for, the dual stimulation (although Sebastian focused more heavily on using his mouth), Lelouch had absolutely no idea. It seemed as if Sebastian would never stop and he was growing close to tears, ready to announce that he couldn't handle any more of it when he finally pulled away from his abused chest.

"My apologies, your highness. I appear to have gotten carried away," he purred as he brushed their noses together, requesting Lelouch tilt his head. Lelouch didn't understand why he relented automatically, but he positioned himself so that Sebastian could connect their lips again in a slow, sensual kiss. It didn't last long, and soon he was merely stroking his cheek with the backs of his bare fingers. "But I'm not yet finished, my prince."

Lelouch struggled to catch his breath and get his head back on straight. He was being led on a leash by this man he trusted, pulled through these experiences at such a pace that he couldn't think, couldn't even digest one before they were halfway through another. His body was responding in a way he didn't understand, and Sebastian had told him not to think about it. Just feel. But how could he not try and come to some kind of understanding? Despite himself he leaned into the stroking and shivered as the previous sensations refused to completely dissipate. They lingered on his nerves and made him feel agitated in a way he'd never been before.

"I don't know if this is okay, Sebastian…" he finally managed. He sounded hoarse for some reason and could hardly recognize his own voice. Had it been all those undignified noises? Now the embarrassment and shame were beginning to set in again.

"It's okay as long as it doesn't pain you."

Sebastian wasn't about to let Lelouch wiggle his way out of it now. Again he sunk back down, nuzzling his way to his navel where he playfully slipped his tongue inside. That distracted him enough and he jumped, practically jolting into a sitting position with a sound between a moan and a giggle.

"S-Sebastian! D-don't lick there…!" he tried to sound stern and scolding but it just felt so damn _ticklish_. And somehow he could tell Sebastian was beyond amused by it…

He dipped his tongue in once more merely to enjoy his squirming, then continued on his way. His finger hooked in the waistband of Lelouch's pajama pants and gently pulled them down enough for him to nip and kiss at his hip bone. When Lelouch seemed a bit uncomfortable at the prospect of losing his pants, Sebastian made to rectify it by closing his lips over a portion of his hip and sucking to coax blood closer to the surface. As Lelouch shivered and held onto him he gradually nudged the article of clothing lower and lower along his legs, past his thighs, over his knees, before finally pulling them off his ankles and discarding them to one side. His legs were as lovely as his abdomen, so he set his sights on them for now to get Lelouch more comfortable with his lack of dress, rather than immediately going after his underwear. Lelouch pressed his thighs together and tried to ignore the embarrassment threatening to well up in his throat yet again…they were both men. Just because Sebastian had a much more developed body…and there was no reason to be so modest, he told himself. It wasn't even as if anything particularly indecent was being exposed, anyway. Surely Sebastian wouldn't go further than this. Though what he meant to do…he was still quite unsure. He strained his eyes to try and tell what the older man was doing but couldn't see a thing. Minorly frustrated, he rested back against the bed and shut his eyes, draping one arm over his face as the other fell to the bed, unable to hold Sebastian's hair when he moved lower still. That large mouth followed the line of his thigh, starting from just beneath his underwear and working down towards his knee. It was a similar process with his arm, with a few more spots that managed to make him squeak and wiggle about, although when Sebastian got to his foot and began to repeat a routine like the one he had performed on his hand Lelouch jerked it back.

"What're you doing?" he exclaimed, flustered. "You can't put your mouth on that! It's dirty!"

"My prince, there isn't a single part of you that I view as unclean," he informed him calmly, gently pulling his foot back down and pressing his lips to it. His thumbs rubbed over the heel and along the arch as he ran his tongue over his toes at a torturously slow pace that had Lelouch writhing underneath him. One hand clawed at the blankets beneath him as the other covered his mouth, teeth gripping his own flesh. His body shook and trembled with the combination of laughter and whimpers, somehow finding the sensation an unbearable mixture of tickling and…pleasure, if one could call it that. Despite all his wiggling about Sebastian managed to keep his foot in place, continuing to calmly work it over until his tongue and mouth had been over every toe, treating it with the utmost care. When he released it Lelouch slumped back with relief…only to have to go through the torture again when he repeated it with his other foot. He was practically begging him to stop his merciless tormenting by the time he moved on, back over his ankle and up his calf towards his inner thigh. Sebastian decided to be kind enough to give him time to recover after that particularly cruel attack, choosing instead to merely suck on his inner thigh while his hand stroked over his marked hip. He was making sure to lay claim to every inch of Lelouch he could get to, leaving behind proof of his conquest and proudly announcing his hold on the boy. To finally satisfy some of his desires…his own excitement was barely containable, although his outward patience was something to marvel at. He waited until Lelouch's breathing no longer sounded labored before moving to hold him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Forgive me…for this next part. And please try not to feel frightened by it."

That was enough to make him nervous. What could Sebastian possibly be talking about? What more was there for him to do? …What had all of this accomplished in the first place? He wanted to inquire into Sebastian's plans, demand answers from him and explanations…but he felt uncharacteristically helpless, that light-headedness still lingering obnoxiously. There was something _wrong_ with him that he couldn't understand, an almost buzzing throughout his entire body that this had all stirred up. He wanted it to go away but even now after he had been given the opportunity to recover from Sebastian's ministrations, it was there, nagging him. Instead of snapping at Sebastian he found himself pressing close to his chest and clinging to him in a way he found pathetic, but Sebastian said nothing about it. He held him with one arm and the other…traveled down again. Past his nipples, his ribs, his navel…to rest at the waistband of his underwear. Small black briefs were the only article of clothing separating him from pure indecency and Sebastian's fingers were toying with it. He stroked the fabric with a strange sort of affection, gradually moving lower…and lower…

"What…" Lelouch tried to voice his concerns for where Sebastian was mere millimeters from touching, but they died in his throat and sounded more like a whine. Sebastian made a comforting noise and held him closer, but didn't cease his stroking. Lelouch squeezed his eyes tightly shut and grew tense, his breath held…he told himself again and again that Sebastian wouldn't, Sebastian wouldn't…wouldn't…

The first brush of fingers over that most private area was so light he barely registered it. But the second was applied with more pressure and he most definitely felt it. He jerked and breathed in sharply enough to cause himself to choke a little, his knuckles white as he held onto Sebastian's blazer for all he was worth. His noise was oddly quiet compared to the ones from before, kittenish and unsure, but he trembled an awful lot. He hadn't really realized it…but through all of that he had gotten erect, the small organ creating a noticeable outline in his tight underwear. Sebastian ran his fingertips over this several times, just being gentle and slow, before resting his curled forefinger on one side and middle on the other and gently squeezing between the two. He stroked it like that, running both fingers up and down as Lelouch squeezed his legs together again and shifted constantly against him. When he finally seemed properly flushed and breathless Sebastian peeled off the last bit of clothing blocking him from his prize. All of him was cute, precious, delicate…lovely details and perfectly pale skin that he took a moment to merely drink in. So smooth, so pure…he smiled at the thought of how embarrassed Lelouch would be, were he aware that he was currently admiring him. But Lelouch couldn't bear just being stripped and then forced to sit there while Sebastian did _nothing_. Why he would touch that place, he couldn't fathom for the life of him, but he couldn't just…stop. It felt beyond weird to be touched there, a far different sensation than any Sebastian had ignited in him so far, but it wasn't really…bad. If Sebastian said it was okay, he supposed he could deal with it…anything but this nothingness. He gave a soft sound to communicate that and Sebastian smiled into his hair.

"So impatient sometimes, my prince. As you wish…"

Once again he was startled at the difference something like a mere piece of cloth could make. Without it there…Sebastian's bare fingers felt much, much different. He was merely stroking it like before with his fingertips and yet Lelouch felt so much more of it now. He wanted to curl in on himself, press his hips out, tilt himself away all at the same time. There was a vague sense of wanting more and yet wanting the odd sensation to come to an end already. All it was doing was growing that heat, that electricity that had already been building inside of him, pushing it towards levels he could imagine would be unbearable. What was the point of it? Sebastian curled his fingers around him, held him in his hand and stroked, intensifying the sensation and bringing that unbearable point closer at a more rapid pace. He was panting and pressing his face into his chest, turning his head this way and that, tugging at his fistfuls of Sebastian's clothes as his noises grew louder, more desperate, more confused. What was going on in his body? This building sensation…it was evolving, morphing, collecting itself in his gut and becoming something else. It felt different now, focused mostly in his groin and washing over him in waves that followed the rhythm of Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian had meant to do more, to furtherly blow the young boy's mind with the use of his mouth on his cock, but he was approaching his release so quickly…he didn't want to drag out this part more than necessary for fear of causing the little prince to become upset with him. There was also another issue…he felt himself desiring the privilege of holding Lelouch tightly to his chest through his first climax. The thought of being the one to bring Lelouch over the edge for the first time was almost enough to do the same to him…to think that that experience would belong to him and no one else! He shivered along with Lelouch and fought back his own desire so he could focus on Lelouch, continuing to fist him and occasionally rub his thumb over the very head. He could feel the tell-tale coiling in the boy's muscles, the gradual winding up, the increased tremors, he could hear the change in his voice and knew it was coming long before Lelouch started to grow particularly concerned as to what it was all leading up to. It was just building and building without an end, as if there was no ceiling and it would just go on like this until he would go mad with the sheer strength of the feelings. Sebastian wouldn't hurt him…Sebastian wouldn't make him go mad, so there had to be something he was missing!

"S-Sebastian! I…too much…I can't…!" his voice came out terribly similar to a sob, and had he been in a clearer state of mind he would have been mortified at the sound of it. He was already frustrated with the fact that he couldn't seem to piece together proper sentences, not in his mind nor in his actual speech. But somehow Sebastian seemed to understand and he gently stroked his hair away from his face.

"It will be over soon in the most pleasant way possible. Just hold on a little longer…"

He kissed his temple and picked up the pace of his stroking, gently squeezing him in hopes of bringing him over the edge more quickly so as not to prolong his distraught state. It was surely working…but he still found himself terrified of the unknown, of what was supposed to become of this unbearable sensation.

"N-no! Something is…something is…!" It was still growing…but it almost felt like… "G-going to…come…out!"

Sebastian shuddered at the words, spoken so innocently but with such a dirty meaning, and bit back his own groan. Just a little longer…"Then let it come out, my prince…please release it for me."

Lelouch still wasn't convinced he wanted whatever it was to come out, but it seemed he didn't have much choice in the matter. Against his will his body reached a peak, a frightening point of no return where everything became too much for him and he shouted against Sebastian's chest. And then he was shaking uncontrollably, hips jerking forward and jolt after jolt of the most intense pleasure yet shooting through his body until he felt completely spent. All that coiled up energy had been released in a huge flood that came in bursts…he didn't really notice the small amount of thin white fluid he had dribbled onto Sebastian's hand in the process. He slumped and breathed raggedly, hardly feeling the bed beneath him…he didn't feel anchored to anything but Sebastian, couldn't string together a single thought. He was merely floating, warm…oddly content despite his previous fear and agitation. Like this…he was ready to drift off to sleep without another word.

"…I don't wish to overtax you, your highness, but I have one last selfish request from you before you fall asleep." Sebastian murmured. He could no longer contain himself. It wouldn't take much at all, especially not from Lelouch, so he figured it would be okay…

Lelouch couldn't bring himself to really move, nor could he get his mouth to work properly, so he gave an inquiring "mm?" sound to show he had heard and to allow Sebastian to continue. But what else he could possibly want…surely there couldn't be any more.

"You see, mine has gotten into a similar state, and I would be incredibly grateful for a little of your assistance." He carefully shifted himself so Lelouch was practically lying in his lap, him seated upright. Lelouch made a noise of slight complaint at being moved but felt too worn out to do much about it. For a moment he couldn't understand what he was getting at, however. His what was…what? But then there was the slow drag of a zipper being undone, the silent release of a button, the shift of cloth very near to his face…the smell he had come to recognize as Sebastian suddenly became very strong and tinged with…_something_, something musky and still Sebastian but different from how he usually smelled. He was very slowly starting to piece it together when something very hot and hard rested against his cheek. It was twitching and there was a dampness at the very tip. He blushed darkly, eyes growing very wide at the sudden realization. Sebastian's…cock. In his face. Against his cheek! He froze, unsure of what to do…should he yell at Sebastian and scramble away or would it be polite to…to return the favor? He swallowed tightly.

"All I would like you to do is use your tongue on it a little. After so thoroughly assisting you I don't believe it's too much to ask for, hm?" Lelouch could hear the smile in his voice as his hand moved to sift through his hair, trying to coax him to get closer, move against it, anything that would offer him some sort of stimulation and relief. He felt painfully hard, more so than he had in a very long time and even his astounding patience was beginning to wear thin. He needed this from Lelouch…he didn't want to force him, but he _needed_ it…He wasn't sure how he would handle it if the boy refused now.

The thought of putting his tongue on a place like that was…well, before tonight he would have said it was flat out disgusting and vile and plain wrong. It was still an intimidating thought, and even just considering complying made him nervous, but there was something about the situation that kept him from jerking away and vehemently denying Sebastian his request. It was more than just the drowsiness after his own experiences…there was something about lying in his mother's bed in the dark, naked in Sebastian's lap, something about being surrounded by Sebastian's smell. Obviously it was enough to make him do things he never would do otherwise…just look at what he had already done! But even so, to think he would consider putting his mouth there…The older man let some of his impatience show as he used his hands to gently guide Lelouch's head until his mouth was lined up with his cock, then he returned to stroking his hair.

"Excuse me, my prince…but this problem is a little painful for me. It needs to be taken care of."

And even just that little touch of his velvety, bruised lips against the heated flesh of his need was bliss. To rub himself against his lips would have been enough for him…but he was a greedy man, and could anyone blame him? He wanted to feel his soft little tongue lapping at him like a kitten. He was _so_ much like a kitten…

To his surprise, relief, and joy Lelouch hesitantly poked out his tongue, trembling as he held it close to Sebastian's cock, then breathed in shakily and very lightly touched it to the head. The thought of keeping Sebastian in unnecessary pain had been enough to persuade him, although his unease was still very much evident. Sebastian was quite pleased either way. He leaned back and continued to thread his fingers through Lelouch's hair while his other hand held his cock steady for the small boy.

"There you go…it isn't that bad, is it? That's very good…now keep going. Lick it as you would a frozen treat, my liege." Saying these things to the innocent boy…it sent delicious tremors through his body. He reveled in the heat spreading through Lelouch's cheeks, drank up the way he moved so tentatively. Oh, he was doing it and trying and that was all that mattered. Teaching him to do a more satisfying job could always come at a later date. As reluctant as Lelouch was, he listened to him, struggling with his embarrassment as he dragged his tongue over the head to mimic eating an ice cream cone. It was much hotter than ice cream, much more solid, and not at all sweet…so it was a struggle to keep himself from thinking about what he was actually doing. But Sebastian was enjoying it. He wasn't nearly as expressive as Lelouch had been, the only real signs that the stimulation was affecting him being his uneven breathing and slight trembling. Of course…he also began to slowly stroke himself and rub himself against Lelouch's tongue as it dragged over him, helping him to reach the more sensitive areas he was unfamiliar with. On its own this would never be enough…but as he was now the occasional times Lelouch's tongue dipped into the slit, the times it slipped a bit lower to caress the ridge where head met shaft…it was enough to send wonderful jolts through him. There was no skill or experience or even much intent behind it…but the accomplishment in and of itself practically would have been enough to get him off.

Well, he had thought that Lelouch was just going through the same motion over and over, hoping to assist him but not getting much out of it himself…but something grabbed his attention in the midst of his own pleasure. He noticed a little more vigor, a little more exploration, a little more…excitement from his young master. And when he curiously glanced between the boy's legs his suspicions were confirmed.

The sweet little thing was getting _excited_ just by licking his cock!

Not that Lelouch understood why or how…but he was getting hot again. Breathless again. Agitated again. It was much milder than before but still a bit noticeable…and he found himself oddly interested in actually returning the stimulation to Sebastian now, although he didn't really know what more to do. He merely put more effort in rubbing his tongue against it like Sebastian had asked of him. And that was more than Sebastian could handle. He simply couldn't help himself, not while Lelouch had his tongue on him, not while he was practically panting against his cock, not when he was getting hard again from doing it! In his defense, he thought, Lelouch's body had asked for it. So it was okay. Probably. The hand in his hair moved, one finger sliding into his mouth so he could curl his tongue around it and moisten it with his saliva. Then he carefully reached over Lelouch's small body, down between his legs, and began to gently nudge his fingertip against his entrance. So small in comparison…just touching the ring of muscle and noting the obvious difference in size made his cock twitch and drip a bit of pre-cum on the unsuspecting boy's lips.

Lelouch cried out and tried to wriggle away from Sebastian, to pull his head up and demand what the hell he was doing touching a place like that, his complaints already spilling from his lips. But Sebastian merely shushed him and released his cock, the organ erect enough to stand proudly on its own, and used the freed hand to push on the back of Lelouch's head and keep him there between his legs…even going so far as to direct himself against his open mouth, successfully muffling his protests.

"I promise that as strange as it seems, you'll enjoy this…just as much as our previous activities…so please take just the tip into your mouth and suck."

The boy didn't seem convinced, but Sebastian's cock sank past his lips regardless when the finger began working itself inside, causing him to cry out and lurch forward. He grasped the fabric of Sebastian's pants in his fists and tried to press himself forward to escape the probing motion, something incredibly strange and foreign and not at all like what they had been doing before. He didn't see how he could possibly enjoy this new thing…it was uncomfortable, Sebastian's finger large enough to be borderline painful for him, and he continued his whimpers and mewls and muffled lamenting around Sebastian's cock. Not much could fit, but what did was making the older man feel positively exquisite. Unfortunately his own pleasure made him very interested in continuing to play with Lelouch's insides, so his finger grew more bold and demanding, working its way deeper as it rubbed against his luxuriously soft and smooth walls. He couldn't stop himself from imagining his cock buried in their instead, slowly spreading the passage wide as Lelouch squirmed and cried beneath him…even though he was quite enjoying the sensation of Lelouch's hot little mouth suckling weakly and vibrating around the head of the member. He didn't need much more to reach completion, but he had to be sure he made this pleasant for Lelouch, lest he cause the boy to refuse to let him do this ever again. He was pressing firmly inside him, losing a bit of his gentleness to his ecstasy as he struggled to find that little spot. Lelouch kept whimpering and jumping, curling in on himself and raking his nails over Sebastian's clothed thighs as his sucking became more rough in response…it was difficult to focus on what he was doing with his mouth when Sebastian had his finger inside such a place (which he could still hardly believe! Putting a finger…_there?_), but he wanted nothing more than for Sebastian to reach his climax and take the damned thing out.

And then he found it. The first press cause Lelouch to cry out so loudly around him, his whole body tensing up completely and his breath catching in his throat…his walls even twitched invitingly around the finger. The second press was too much for the young boy and so Sebastian merely continued to massage the area with his fingertip throughout the surprisingly violent orgasm, shaking and desperate shouting of Sebastian's name, muffled on his cock, and everything! He thoroughly enjoyed the way he clamped down around the finger so tightly, as if refusing to let go…it intensified his longing, but for now this was enough. Lelouch's reactions had been enough to push him over the edge with a deep, rumbling moan of his own. He was nice in the sense that he moved Lelouch off of his cock…but cruel because he didn't move him out of the way. No, he wanted to see. He watched through slitted red eyes as his sizable erection pulsed and throbbed, swelling just before erupting in a thick jet of white. It splattered over Lelouch's tongue, splashing inside his still open mouth and earning an indignant little yelp (but he was still mostly preoccupied with his own pleasurable tremors), before the remaining ropes streaked across his face, some landing in his hair, some pooling against his collarbone. As the white-hot waves of pleasure subsided Sebastian silently began to catch his breath while stroking through Lelouch's hair once more…but he found the little prince to already be asleep in his lap, unable to even complain about the dirty liquid coating his face.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

When the first rays of the morning sun first crept in through the window to rest on his face, coaxing his reluctant mind back to the realm of consciousness, he couldn't remember what had happened the night before. As everything started coming back to him it seems so…_preposterous_ that he couldn't help believing it was a dream. Although…for him to have such a lewd dream was quite embarrassing and something he didn't want to consider. He was cleaned up, without a trace of the huge mess Sebastian had made (to think there would be such a size difference even in that regard…), and clothed in his pajamas, resting pleasantly in his mother's bed. He felt…strangely content, though, and more well-rested than he had in a long time. Lelouch turned a drowsy gaze to the window, watching a bird rest on the windowsill and clean itself before fleeing a falling drop from an overhanging leaf. There had been a storm…but after coming to his mother's room he hadn't had another nightmare…

"Good morning, my prince. May I interest you in some breakfast?"

The familiar voice startled him…and his first response after was to turn a brilliant shade of red. Sebastian was standing at his bedside with an ornate silver tray laden with fair more homey than the prissy dishes the palace chefs prided themselves on cooking up. He had the odd notion that Sebastian had cooked it himself – and meant for it to appear that way; he preferred those kind of foods.

"Sebastian…!" he shouted and sat up, prepared to demand answers. Had it really happened? Had it been a dream? Why had he gone and done something like that…?

But the older man merely smiled, held a finger to his lips, and gave him a sly wink as if telling him, "it's our little secret." That alone was enough to prove it…those things really _had_ happened. His face managed to turn a darker shade of red and he stared as his lap, hands fisted in the blankets. But he felt completely at a loss of words. There were so many things he wanted to know, and it seemed the man wasn't going to give him any. His brow furrowed as he scowled…but to Sebastian it still looked more like a pout. He resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Was your highness able to sleep without any more issues?" he inquired good naturedly, but there was something about his tone of voice that was almost…playful. Teasing.

"Sh-shut up!" He snapped loudly, folding his arms over his chest and shooting him a glare. But soon it became too difficult to continue looking at him and he turned his foul expression to an unsuspecting wall and focused all his ill will on the innocent inanimate structure. And after a pause he added, "…Stop calling me those silly titles, too. My name is Lelouch…you already act as if my social standing doesn't matter to you, anyway…"

This time Sebastian did chuckle. The boy really was cute, and he didn't seem furious at him for what he had done. He was greatly looking forward to all the time he would spend with him in the future…both sexual and not, of course. He leaned over the boy to rest the tray across his lap, sneaking a kiss to his forehead in the process and making Lelouch jump and breathe in quickly.

"As you wish, Lelouch~"


End file.
